metropolisleaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Clark Kent
Clark Kent is the human persona of Kal-El of Krypton, and alter-ego of Superman. Early Years Raised by his parents, Jonathan and Martha Kent, Clark grew up on the Kent farm in Smallville, Kansas. Despite having strange abilities since birth, he lived an average teenage live going to school, helping out on the farm, learning from his parents to the point of punishment and experienced a very happy, if unusual, childhood with best friends Chloe Sullivan and Pete Ross. Not until he entered his teenage years did everything change for Clark Kent: Turning 15; Clark's already extraordinary abilities begin to flourish further and he learns of his alien heritage. Befriending billionaire Lex Luthor after saving the latter from a car accident, the two develop a friendship. At this time, his teenage crush on next door neighbour Lana Lang begins to flourish. In an effort to win her, Clark joins the football team against Johnathan's wishes. Jonathan had previouly prohibited Clark from participating out of fear his abilities might be discovered and that his powers gave him an unfair advantage against his competitors. Eventually Jonathan realises he must trust Clark and accepts the decision. At the same time his romance flourishes with Lana, Clark reveals the nature of his powers to Pete but this eventually drives Pete apart as time and time again, Pete finds himself in situations where he may inadavertently compromise Clark's secret. This leads Peter to leave Smallville for good and further convinces Clark that he cannot tell anyone his secret. Keeping the secret however, takes his toll on his friendship with Lex who in trying to understand how he survived the initial accident with Clark, becomes convince that the answer lies with the teenager. Lana too, grows dissatisfied with Clark's inability to be honest with her and eventually moves on, leaving Smallville for a time and returning with a new boyfriend, Jason Teague. For a brief time after the relationship with Teague had ended, Clark and Lana reconciled but secrets and some manipulation by Lex, drove the couple apart. Lex, already having his own infatuation with Lana, began to actively court her. By this time, the relationship between Clark and Lex is clearly hostile and the two are no longer on speaking terms. A situation worsened by the fact that Lionel Luthor, Lex's father learns Clark's secret after becoming the Vessel of Jor-El for a time, saves him from a terminal illness. The experience has a profound effect on the older Luthor who then takes every measure to protect Clark and his secret, even at odds with his son. During his last years at school three events tatke place that have lasting impact on his life. The first, being his meeting with Chloe Sullivan's cousin, Lois Lane. Unlike Chloe, Lois has no journalistic aspirations but is shown to be a born investigator by her determination to uncover the truth about....well everything. She and Clark do not get along as he finds her manner abrasive and bossy. Later that year, Clark puts together pieces of a kryptonian relic which transports him to the Arctic where the Fortress of Solitude is created. When he enters the structures, the voice of Jor-El left behind to instruct his son tells Clark that he must commence training, Clark refuses. Death of Jonathan When Jonathan Kent dies of a heart attack during Clark's first year of college, he is devastated. Leaving college for a time,Clark is determined to stay home by his mother's side and look after the farm. The loss of Jonathan drives a further wedge between him and Lana, prompting her to move in with Lex. Clark also learns at this time, the existence of other Kryptonians and the Phantom Zone. Following Zod's bid to take over the world, Clark realises that it is time to take more interest in his Kryptonian heritage, particularly after encounters with Milton Fine, the manifestation of Kryptonians artificial intelligence known as the Brain Interactive Construct (Brainiac). At this time, Clark also discovers that Chloe knows his secret and has done so for some time. She becomes his confidante and ally in many adventures. Oliver Queen and the League Clark begins the road to his ultimate destiny when he meets for the first time billionare playboy Oliver Queen and discovers that Oliver assuming the identity of Green Arrow is a bonafide superhero. Oliver impressed by Clark's abilities attempts to convince him to do the same. At the same time, Oliver begins to recruit other heroes like himself. As time hurtles by and with the numerous threats that confront Clark, he realises that it is time for him to accept his destiny. Leaving Smallville for good, Clark travels to the Arctic to complete his training. Superman Clark returns to Metropolis a year later, unveiling himself as Superman. While the League has generally been accepted by the public, the arrival of Superman elevates their prestige considerably. Clark joins the League and learns that Oliver is now travelling the globe with a group of Leaguers, fighting enemies beyond Metropolis. In charge of the League as team leader is Sandra Knight, codenamed Phantom Lady. Daily Planet As Superman makes his debut in Metropolis, Clark makes his debut at the Daily Planet. He is partnered with up and coming journalist, Lois Lane. While initially their relationship was somewhat antagonistic, Clark is finding a new appreciation for Lois' balls to the wall stubborness and finds her infatuation with Superman interesting... Personality Clark Kent had always been quick to trust, wanting to see the best in people and often dissapointed when he is wrong. His upbringing by Jonathan and Martha kent has given him a strong sense of values. Originally afraid of his Kryptonian heritage and not wanting to lose his human ideals, Clark has learnt to maintain a healthy balance. Kryptonian he was born but human he is. Possessing a dry sense of humour and still possessing some farm boy sensibilities, Clark has learnt that when it comes to his life, nothing is ever at rest, his life is an object in motion Vital Statistics Age: 20 plus Height: 6ft'3 Hair: Black Eyes: Blue Planet of Birth: Krypton Hometown: Smallville, Kansas and then Metropolis Powers *Invulnerability on Earth *Absorption of the Yellow Sun *Flight and Mentos Powered Breath *Super Speed *Superior Strength, Hearing, Stamina and Reflexes *X-Ray, Telescopic, Heat, Microscopic and Infrared Vision